Bloodstream
by TapesAndRecords
Summary: "She's all around him and ingrained into his clothes and always in the air that lingers. He might just have realized he really can't live without her." Established-Tiva. One-shot. Inspired by the song 'Bloodstream' by Stateless. R&R?


**Hello again. (:  
>Well, I heard the song 'Bloodstream' by Stateless on a TonyZiva vid made by my friend Hayley (AussyAngelx) on YouTube, and fell in love with it. I'll put the link on my profile. Anyways, I was listening to it the other day, and I got inspiration! Yay!  
>Oh yeah, the person keeps dancing between Tony and Ziva in this. That's intended.<strong>

**Disclaimer: "Look at her eyes, they're so big I can see myself in them. Well, aren't I cute?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodstream<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I need to feel your hand, upon my face."<em>

* * *

><p>He wakes up and sees her next to him, immediately craving her touch like an addict in dire need of another fix.<p>

Laying there, he wants to wake her up and feel her skin once more, just to feel the sparks dance off where they meet.

He knows he needs it. A hand on his face, an arm round his shoulder, a set of lips on his.

* * *

><p><em>"Words can be like knives, they can cut you open..."<em>

* * *

><p>They pierce through her like a thousand daggers. Painful. All-too-potent.<p>

They're spiteful words, laced with hatred, and she doesn't know where this will leave them.

She's laid bare, in front of him, in all the aggressive glory wrapped round his triumphant victory of winning this argument.

Bleeding out onto the floor, she hears yet more vicious comments as he throws another insult or two onto the fire.

She hears his shouts of apology, but she's locked herself away and the words barely get through.

* * *

><p><em>"And the silence surrounds you, and holds you."<em>

* * *

><p>The quiet wears her down little by little. He hasn't left yet, but she daren't leave her fort out of fear.<p>

It's so silent, it envelopes her like a blanket and strangles her without words. Desperate emptiness fills her as she cries.

He calls her name later on, and she emerges weakly. Eyes trained on the floor, she doesn't look up as he holds her.

And another type of silence wraps round them both.

* * *

><p><em>"I think I might've inhaled you..."<em>

* * *

><p>She goes on a mission that doesn't allow contact, and the loneliness scares him. He didn't think it was possible to feel so much for someone else; to need them as desperately as life itself.<p>

He thinks he'll miss her. He doesn't know he'll mourn the loss as if she's dead.

Then, when she calls him, he thinks he can see her. He thinks he can touch her and taste her and smell her-

But he can smell her. She's all around him and ingrained into his clothes and always in the air that lingers.

He might just have realized he really can't live without her.

* * *

><p><em>"You've gotten into my bloodstream."<em>

* * *

><p>It's when she returns that she knows she's stuck.<p>

After two months of having not seen him, she slips into his arms so easily it surprises her momentarily. But it's the fact that she feels a routine that scares her.

She just feels like she belongs, wrapped in his arms so comfortably.

Then, when they lie in bed that night, a thought hits her. Next to his sleeping form, tucked under a blanket and tangled up in skin, she notices something.

She might just have realized she really can't live without him.

* * *

><p><em>"I tried, to put my finger on it."<em>

* * *

><p>He doesn't know when he felt complete.<p>

It might have been when he slid the shining object onto her slender finger.

It might have been when he realized they were united forever.

It might have been when he woke from an accident to see her worried-yet-relieved face.

It might have been when their daughter ran into his arms squealing and giggling.

It might have been when their son writhed in his arms to escape inevitable tickling.

It might have been when he lost sense for three weeks and ended up a crumbling wreck in her arms.

It might have been when he saw his children graduate and every emotion possible soaked through him.

It might have been when he aged beside her and saw he'd made a wonderful decision.

It might have been when he slipped away and acknowledged the fact that his children and grandchildren were safe and happy.

It might have been when she followed him a month later.

In the end, he knows he was complete the moment he locked eyes with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, I made a childrenlife-fic. Reviews are love!**


End file.
